Riene
The scientific mind of the Gundogs, Riene regards the Gundogs in a realistic manner. Whereas some may see the group as being living incarnations of the elements or perhaps even gods, Riene knows their abilities are nothing so mystical. Story Riene is one of the first to meet another D-Corp escapee. He and Knight, both having a calm and deductive nature, avoid the paranoia-ridden conflict that many of the others experience upon meeting each other, quickly becoming allies. He is present during the battle between Knight and Sylvie, breaking up the fight after a few moments using a stone wall to separate them. Riene and Knight collaborate to deduce the possible locations of other D-Corp branches and subsequently where other subjects might end up should they escape, which they had. Once they had gained Sylvie's trust, they requested the use of her power to seek out others like them. Personality Riene tends to come off as cold and emotionless, but he merely expresses a trained control over the timbre of his voice. Thus he never sounds excited, concerned, depressed, or angry except in the most dire of circumstances. He usually prefers solitude when not in the presence of keen minds such as Aurumae or Caleb although the latter's playful banter is somewhat off-putting to Riene. Relationships Riene is at first annoyed at the constant presence of Carney, but eventually grows fond of her. He feels a profound kinship with Aurumae, Steel, and Knight despite the latter's domestic level of intelligence. Outlook He has a scientific mind and it is his understanding that the powers of each of the Gundogs is ground in science rather than mysticism and it is no coincidence that each has power which is telekinetic in attribute. It is his theory that each has the potential to control anything and everything but psychological blocks derived of their respective past experiences relegate each of them to a particular element of choice which appeals to them on a perhaps emotional level. He is the only one among the group to have deduced the odd coincidence of the similarities between their powers and the color of their irises (Aurumae manipulates flora and has green eyes while Ashley controls fire and has red eyes, etc.) Appearance Riene is a 5'3" man of Japanese descent with short spiky green hair and brown eyes behind decorative glasses (his eyesight is perfect). He sometimes wears a silk Kung Fu shirt and khakis not being as close to his own Japanese origins as Carney. Abilities A genius, Riene is a quick study capable of multiple forms of martial arts either hand-to-hand or with a weapon. He also has greater proficiency over his powers than the other Gundogs understanding that practice makes perfect and power requires one to push his limits. Powers Riene controls earth (dirt, soil, rock, crystal, glass, sand, etc.) and, genius as he is, can it be any wonder that he is the most powerful among the group having nearly fully mastered his gifts as it pertains to the element. Techniques Body Armor Riene can encase himself in earth of any variety. He is always careful to ensure the armor is not impeding in his movements. In fact, he always has a layer of soils grafted over his skin which darkens his pallor so that most think he has a tan but it serves to soften blows from hand-to-hand strikes and gives him the ability to levitate. Golemic Colossus Riene's expertise is such that he can manipulate the earth to form creatures out of dirt and soil though it isn't articulated such that it can move away from the ground and, in fact, usually the creature's waist is a mound of earth to which the golem seems more or less bound. Trivia *The name Riene is a play on the word "green" alluding to Riene's hair color. *Riene calls his name a corruption of the word "Renaissance" reflecting his emerging into a life of his own upon being liberated from the shackles of Deoxycorp. *Pronounced "ree-'en", the name is similar to the Chinese name Lien which means "lotus." This and his color scheme remind of the RWBY character Lie Ren. *Riene and Aurumae are both earth-based elementalists and both wear primarily green colors. Creation As a whole, Riene represents the classic professor type. It is unclear exactly wherein his inspiration lies although there are quite a few pics of guys with glasses in nice suits. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Elementalists Category:Gundogs